


Baldi x Kanye Blessed

by bebe (TechnicolorTears)



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Drake (Musician) RPF, Kanye West (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolorTears/pseuds/bebe
Summary: Coming to theaters near you.(i got really bored and decided to write a fanfiction on docs with a friend. slight regrets. this was written with a friend that goes by ivan/verris. she doesn't have an AO3 account, so my credit goes here.)





	Baldi x Kanye Blessed

“Eyy what’s up my fellow N-Word,” Kanye greets the ugly teacher.

“Nothing much East, how ‘bout you?” Blfewosgiruhoterfeps responds. (as you can see, my will to live is gone. one sentence and it’s all gone mate.)

“Well, I threw Kim out of a window, so that’s Epic™.”

Baldiceritops grins. “This is so Epic™, can we hit kids?” He stares at the invisible camera. “Come back, Karen,” he whispers inaudibly.

“What?” Kanye asks. “I can’t hear you through my Beats™. I’m listening to Sicko Mode™ by Travis Scott™ (feat. Drake©).”

Suddenly, they see Drake walking across the road! And a car is coming!

“Yo, Drake!” Baldeosirdnh8ug9r38ejp-pfkd[osnpihgu97y8wt30r-j0sfdrtynjhbvgcxdzZxcvbnmnjhbgvfcdxefcvgbhnjjhybvgtcfrvgbhnjbhvgfcgvbhnjkml,injubyvtcvybunp=-o9j0h8g978f675s645a36s6rdf9ty8gu9hvgyhbnujifgvxob-af calls out. “Watch out for the Subaru!”

“He can’t hear you!” Kanye warns. “His Airpods™—they’re on full volume!”

“Dile que tú eres mía, mía / Tú sabe' que eres mía, mía / Tú misma lo decías (Tú misma lo decías) / Cuando yo te lo hacía (Cuando yo te lo hacía) / Dile que tú eres mía, mía / Tú sabe' que eres mía, mía / Tú misma lo decías (Tú misma lo decías) / Cuando yo te lo hacía (Cuando yo te lo hacía),” Drake’s Airpods™ sang.

“Drake!” Baldi shouted in tears. “Drake!”

Kanye knew there was only one way to save him. Taking a deep breath, he launched himself at Drake, pushing him onto the curb… as the Subaru crashed into his [Kanye’s] body.

“Knaye!” Baldi sobbed. “No!” He sobs, running over to Kanye’s dying body. “I—I love you!” He wrapped his arms around the rapper’s body. “It’s Kanye,” he chokes out. “And—and no homo,” he slurs. His body goes limp in the 46-year-old’s arms.

“Kanye!” Baldi shakes him lightly, but to no avail.

The end. Despahomo.


End file.
